Un si lourd secret
by Colombiana
Summary: Ils s'aimaient. Mais qu'arrive t'il lorsque Fred découvre la vérité sur la face cachée de sa belle ?
1. Chapitre 1

_Pff la gare est toujours pleine à craquer. Çà ne changera jamais !_

_Ha bah ça tu peux rien y faire frérot ! _

_George n'aimait pas beaucoup la foule. étrangement son jumeau lui, çà ne le gêner pas. Fred été grand, muscler. Aussi roux que ses frères et sa soeur. Mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il été particulièrement beau. Ses yeux bleus azur faisait fondre n'importe quelle fille à la ronde. Ses cheveux orangés tombait en cascade autour de son visage avec une certaine classe. Ses tâches de rousseur ne faisaient que se rajouter à son charme. Il avait la démarche souple et confiante. De plus c'est un excellent chanteur, tout le monde attroupait autour de lui lorsque qu'il grattait sa guitare. Tout le monde l'aimer. Un charme fou se dégageait de lui. Comme une aura. Il était sportif et bien habiller en toute circonstance. Sous ses airs de rebelle il avait un coeur d'or mais la langue bien pendue. Avec Georges ils étaient les clowns de Gryffondor. Les plus populaire c'était eux. Les filles étaient toute folle de eux. Mais Fred leur accorder peu d'importance. Il ne croyait pas en l'amour et d'ailleurs çà lui avait apporté plus d'ennui que autre chose. Notamment avec son ex Alicia Spinnet, attaquante dans son équipe. Ils avaient eu une brève aventure tous les deux. Mais depuis la jeune femme le pourchassait partout où qu'il aille et çà commencer à lui tombée sur les nerfs. De toute façon il n'avait jamais était amoureux alors il s'en fichait. Il profitait seulement de sa côte de popularité, elle était toute à ses pieds et çà lui plaisait. Avec son frère il n'hésiter pas à utiliser de leurs charmes pour séduire la gent féminine. Quelque fois çà aller du flirt à beaucoup plus que ça. Les filles s'agrippaient a eux comme les abeilles à une ruche. Leurs bandes étaient si populaires à Poudlard que tout le monde se battait pour venir s'asseoir a leurs tables. Oui Fred avait une vie facile et enviable._

_Fred et Georges virent leurs amis au loin. Lee Jordan et Neville Londubat leurs faisaient de grands signes de la main. Se frayait un chemin à travers la foule était plus dur qu'il n'y paraissez. Mais alors que Fred faisait de son mieux pour slalomer à travers tout ce peuple, son épaule heurta brutalement quelque chose. Il se retourna et vu une fille blonde affairer a ramassé les affaires que Fred venait de lui faire échapper des mains. Les livres étaient éparpillés par terre. Il entendit au loin son jumeau l'appelai mais il était déjà bien loin maintenant._

_Tu viens Fred ?_

_Oui dans deux minutes, vas y s'en moi._

_Il se pencha et ramassa d'un geste rapide les livres étaler un peu partout._

_Je suis désolé, vraiment._

_Ça ne fait rien._

_Le son de cette voix était la chose la plus magique qu'il est entendu de sa vie. C'est alors qu'il releva la tête pour faire face à cette inconnue. Elle avait toujours la tête pencher. Mais lorsqu'elle la releva, Fred resta sans voix. Elle était belle. Très belle. Son visage fin et délicat était le plus beau qu'il est pu voir de toute sa vie. Elle avait les yeux émeraude encadrée de grands cils recourbés. Ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés tombés en cascade au dessous de son décolletée. De nombreux tatouage harmonieux ornaient sont corps En plus d'être d'une beauté à couper le souffle, son corps était plus que désirable. Elle était pulpeuse et féminine avec ses hanches marquées et sa poitrine avantageuse. Elle l'entretenait et ça se voyait. Son regard croisa celui de Fred. Le temps se figea. Il se passa quelques secondes avant que les deux ne reprennent le cours de leurs actions. Ses lèvres dessinèrent soudain un sourire à damner les anges. Pour Fred la terre venait d'arrêter de tournais sur elle même. Son coeur eu des ratées et il senti le rouge montais à ses joues. Mais mon dieu que se passais t'il ? Qui était t'elle ? Il lui tendit maladroitement ses livres avant de reprendre ses esprits._

_Eden_

_Pardon ?_

_Je m'appelle Eden Walt. _

_Son regard était troublant. Intense et déboussolent en même temps. La bouche de Fred était devenu sèche, signe d'une poussée de stress intense._

_Fred, Fred Weasley. _

_Les mots sortaient difficilement de sa bouche, il les avait à peine murmurait. Il se sentait complètement idiot. Que se passait t'il pourquoi était 'il dans cet état de panique soudain, lui le tombeur de fille qui savait toujours quoi dire d'habitude ? Il surprit son regard divaguait sur la poitrine de la blonde lorsque la voix de son frère résonna encore une fois. _

_Hey Fred, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou demain ? Georges s'impatienter._

_Heu … Oui j 'arrive ! _

_Il ne se donna pas la peine de se retourner pour répondre à son frère, il regardait toujours Eden. Eden comme les jardins. Même son prénom était magnifique. Il prit son courage à deux mains et osa formuler enfin une phrase complète._

_J'imagine que tu vas à Poudlard ? _

_Oui, je suis nouvelle. Mais l'ennui c'est que je suis née moldu et du coup je ne connais personne. Je suis un peu perdu._

_Il sentit la pointe de détresse dans sa voix. Alors ne réfléchissant pas, il prit les devants._

_Eh bien je dois rejoindre mes amis mais tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux. _

_Oh je ne veux pas déranger…_

_N'importe quoi ! Allez viens._

_Il se pencha et il lui prit la main qui ne tenait pas les livres. A son contact il eu des frissons mais c'était une sensation très agréable. Elle avait la peau si douce. Un parfum s'échapper d'elle. Menthe et rosé du matin. Est-ce un ange ? Il l'entraîna dans la foule de gens en lui serrant toujours plus fort la main. Il ne su pas pourquoi mais le contact physique avec elle sembler quasiment vitale. Comme si il avait peur de manquer d'air si il la lâcher. Son coeur avait de plus en plus de louper dès qu'il jetait un regard en arrière vers sa direction. Elle se laissa faire. Elle souriait même. Mon dieu Fred, mais qu'est ce que tu fait mon vieux ?_

_Assis dans le dernier compartiment du train les plaisanteries fusaient. Elle était la, assise en face de lui à coter de son frère Georges et de Lee. Elle riait d'un rire si cristallin. Eden Walt, une fille simple et naturel qui riait, qui aimait plus que tout la danse et s'amusait. Elle parlait d'elle et de sa vie. Les gars lui avaient offert un accueil chaleureux et s'intéresser de près à cet jeune femme. Oui, elle était une femme malgré son jeune âge. Meurtri part la mort de ses parents partis trop tôt, des familles d'accueil qui ne lui faisaient pas toujours des cadeaux. Fred buvait ses paroles. Ils s'échangèrent plusieurs fois quelques regards, qui les rendaient nerveux tous les deux. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à sortir du wagon pour se rentre un court instant aux toilettes, son frère le suivit._

_Que se passe t-il Freddy ? Tu la dévore littéralement des yeux, s'en ai indécent. Je pense que tout le monde s'en ai rendu compte puisque tu souris béatement a chacune de ses paroles !_

_Non tu te trompes, il n'y a rien. Tu te fais des idées._

_Je pense pas non. Je te connais et j'ai légèrement l'impression que cette fille est plus qu'une fille quelque conque pour toi ! En plus elle est vraiment canon !_

_Fred le regarda avec ce regard vide qu'il avait lorsqu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il réfléchissait à tous les événements des dernières heures. Même si il se ressembler physiquement point par point, leurs caractères était complètement différents. Georges était téméraire et impulsif, Fred lui posée et réfléchi. Oui cette fille lui plaisait mais ça allez au delà de l'attirance physique. _

_Oui elle me plaît. Mais pas de la même manière que les autres._

_Mon jumeau serais t'il amoureux ?_

_Non ne dis pas de bêtise, l'amour ça n'existe pas !_

_Georges ricana. Il savait exactement de quoi souffrais son frère. Mais Fred était apparemment le seul à ne pas s'apercevoir de son état second. Oui il avait eu le coup de foudre et avec sa fierté mal placée il sera le dernier à le reconnaître._

_Eden Walt !_

_Le professeur Macgonagall répartissait les nouveaux arrivants à l'école dans leurs maisons respectives. Eden s'approcha d'un pas léger et mit le choipeau sur sa tête. À peine le contact se fit que le choipeau cria :_

_Gryffondor !_

_La table des Gryffondor lui fit un accueil chaleureux. Les garçons de toutes les tables de la grande salle ne quittaient pas des yeux la fille à la beauté angélique. Tous étaient fascinés. Fred se surpris à espérer que la jeune fille vienne s'asseoir à coter de lui. Il avait eu des picotements dans les doigts tous le long de la répartition et avait souhaité de tout son coeur qu'Eden vienne s'asseoir à sa table. Vienne dans sa maison à lui pour pouvoir lui parler encore et encore. Et son souhait s'était réalisé. Mais avec un grand regret il la vit s'asseoir à coté de sa soeur cadette Ginny. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourné __la tête de l'autre coter, il croisa son regard. Une décharge électrique parcourra tout son corps. En rompant le contact visuel qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes, il se promit de l'inviter danser se soir. Il le fallait._

_La fête battait son plein de la tour des Gryffondor. L'alcool ne manquer pas et le volume de la musique était monté à fond. Tous avaient retiré leur uniforme scolaire pour faire place à des tenues moins conventionnelles. Ginny et Eden ne se quittait plus. Le contact entre les deux jeunes filles c'était fait immédiatement, en les regardantes de loin personnes n'aurait cru qu'elle ne se connaissait que depuis quelques heures seulement. Elle rigolait ensemble. Comment l'approcher, quoi lui dire ? Du coin de l'oeil, Fred vit Alicia approcher. Il fallait toujours qu'elle le colle au basque celle là ! N'avait'elle pas compris qu'il ne ressent rien pour elle ? Il se leva et s'enfouit de l'autre coter de la pièce, là ou ses soit disant groupies n'irait pas le chercher. C'est là que la chose se produisit._

_Tu meurt d'ennui ou tu essaye d'échapper à la folle furieuse qui te traque depuis une heure déjà ?_

_Il se retourna et esquissa un sourire en coin._

_Y a pas assez d'ambiance à mon goût puis j'en ai un peu marre de l'avoir sur le dos s'en cesse. On a rompu y à deux ans mais elle s'accroche comme une anguille._

_Ha je vois. Qu'elle galère d'avoir des filles qui te courent après ! Mais tu ne les décourage pas non plus. Avec ton frère vous les charmer toutes._

_La réplique se voulu ironique. Eden ne lâchait pas Fred des yeux. L'alcool lui donnait un teint rosé soutenu. Même alcoolisée elle sembler plus jolie que toute les autres filles. Elle portait un short si court qui dévoiler une grande partie des tatouages sur ses longues jambes. On y voyez ici la des oiseaux et toute sorte d'écriture. Son chemisier violet était légèrement transparent et dévoiler bien d'autre tatouage existant en dessous. Fred si risqua un coup d'oeil mais il releva bien vite les yeux. Le sourire de la belle s'étira et elle ajouta :_

_Tu veut te débarrasser d'elle a se que je comprends._

_En plein dans le mille mais comment faire aussi …_

_Viens danser avec moi !_

_Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse improviser. Fred n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle lui entoura les mains autour du cou et lui susurrant à l'oreille._

_Laisse toi faire. Suit le mouvement et tout se passera bien. Parce que si tu veux vraiment t'en débarrasser il va falloir donner un peu de ta personne._

_Avec un certain sourire victorieux, Fred s'exécuta et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. Mon dieu mais qu'elle dansait divinement bien. Il suivait les mouvements de la belle sans difficulté bien qu'il lui facilitée la tache en le guidant. Le contact de leurs corps si proche attisée son désir. Son parfum l'envoûte plus qu'il ne l'ai cru. Bientôt se fut Fred qui entraîna la belle blonde dans une danse plus rapprochée, plus sensuel. Elle se laissa aisément faire et il prit encore plus d'initiative. La température monta dangereusement entre eux._

_Ne regarde pas mais elle vient de fracasser son verre contre le mur en nous voyant._

_Ses murmures étaient les plus doux des chants. Peu importe que Alicia pleure ou non. Il était si bien dans ses bras. Elle encercla encore un peu plus et ils commencèrent doucement à danser sur le rythme de la musique suivante ainsi que les trois autres qui suivirent. Son torse frôlait sa poitrine et ses mains exercées de légère pression sur le corps de la jeune femme. Puis brusquement elle s'écarta. Le Gryffondor ne montra pas sa déception en affichant un de ses nombreux sourires malicieux. Elle lui tira la langue._

_Mission réussie ! Haha ! Tu me dois ta reconnaissance éternelle mon vieux !_

_Eh bien tu la mais éternelle, ça je sais pas encore._

_Et ils eurent une crise de fou rire. Bientôt ils se mirent à boire, à se raconter leurs vies. Il parla surtout de la sienne. Il ne pouvait arrêter de parler. Elle l'écouter pencher près de lui pour saisir toute ses paroles au dessus de tout se bruit. Ses cheveux chatouillaient son visage. La proximité entre eux était si grande._

_Voilà tu sais tout ! Déclara t-il._

_Ta vraiment de la chance tu sais. De vivre avec ta famille. On se rend compte de se qu'on a que lorsque on le perd malheureusement._

_Tu avais quel âge ?_

_Dix ans. Mais bon maintenant j'en es 17 alors c'est du passé !_

_Fred l'admirait. Elle avait survécu à ses épreuves toute seule et ne s'en plaignez pas. C'était l'une des seules personnes les plus courageuse qui connaissait à présent. Ils discutèrent comme ça plusieurs heures. A présent le sujet tourné autour d'Alicia._

_De toute façon, le si peu que j'ai appris à la connaître elle m'a semblé n'être une pauvre fille._

_Elle avait répondu suite au long monologue de Fred au cours duquel il lui avait expliqué son aventure passée._

_Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas ?_

_Eh bien elle est venue me voir tout a l'heure. Elle s'est mise en m'insulter comme quoi des filles comme moi elle en écrasait tout les jours. Du coup je l'ai bien humilié devant toutes ses copines._

_Quoi ?!_

_Bah tu voulais que je me laisse insulter comme ça ? Puis bon la je suis contente elle est partie trop énervé une fois qu'elle nous a vu !_

_Tu as uniquement fait ça pour te venger un peu plus … ?_

_Fred se sentir défaillir. Il pensait vraiment qu'elle était venue pour profiter de sa compagnie et non se venger d'une querelle entre filles. C'était bien la première fois qu'une fille se servait de lui de cette manière._

_Non pas seulement, j'avais envi d'être avec toi surtout._

_Puis elle se pencha encore et lui dépassa un bisou sur la joue. Fred mit un moment à reprendre l'usage de son corps. La révélation qu'elle venais de faire l'avait touché. Bien plus qu'il l'aurais cru. Elle voulait être avec lui. Cette idée le remplit d'une joie incommensurable qu'il ne sut expliquer à lui même. Puis alors que son cerveau se mettais à peine a redémarré il la vit se lever et lui tirai la langue._

_Bonne nuit Fred._

_Il lui répondit d'un sourire. Puis lorsqu'elle se retourna il plaça sa main sur la joue qui avait reçu le baiser. Il se surprit à sourire. Sourire comme il ne l'avait jamais fait._

_Quelques jours plus tard, les élèves avaient avec grande peine commencer les cours de la rentrée. Les garçon s'entraînaient au terrain de Quiddicht sous le regard des filles._

_Le jeu prit fin. L'équipe de Fred avait lamentable perdu part sa faute. La blonde décida de le charrié un peu et s'approcha de lui part derrière et lui cacha les yeux._

_J'ai jamais vu un mec si peu viril au foot !_

_Elle le taquinait sans cesse. Elle adorait ça, surtout avec Fred. Fred se retourna aussitôt lui attrapant les poignées. Toujours ce contact si troublant._

_Ah ouais je ne suis pas viril ?_

_Bah excuse-moi mais je pense être supérieur à toi en tout point._

_T'es sur de toi la ?_

_Ouais, je suis formel._

_Il lâcha alors ses poignées et encercla part derrière de ses bras pour l'emprisonner de son étreinte. Puis il se mit à la chatouiller. Elle riait aux éclats et lui aussi. Ils tombèrent à la renverse. Fred se retrouva pencher au dessus d'elle mais il ne vit la qu'elle occasion de plus de la touchait. Il lui prit les poignées et les claquèrent dune seule main au dessus de la tête de la tigresse qui faisait tout pour se libérer. Leurs nez se touchaient presque._

_Ose dire encore une fois que je ne suis pas viril !_

_Tu ne l'es pas !_

_Son autre main fondit sur elle pour lui chatouiller les côtes. Pendant se temps les gars les regarder allonger la, par terre, rire aux éclats._

_Je te pari un gallion qu'ils vont sortir ensemble._

_Moi je pense pas que cela puisse arriver surtout venant de la part de Fred, répliqua Neville._

_Pari tenu ! Et cela implique même les bisous ! Murmura Georges a voix basse pour Neville._

_Les jours passèrent et les deux adolescents se firent plus proche. Un soir de Septembre Fred tressait les cheveux de la belle avec une grande concentration. Assis sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée Eden était adossé à lui. Son dos était accoudé aux genoux de Fred et elle chantait._

_C'est trop dur ! Je n'y arrive pas. Je comprend pas comment vous faite vous les filles pour le faire toute seule sans aide…_

_C'est une question de talent, chéri._

_Tu vas arrêter de m'appeler de m'appeler comme ça, je ne suis pas une femme, moi ! Si tu peux m'appeler Dieu, ça mirait mieux._

_Tu a pas pris un peu le melon part hasard ?_

_Guenon !_

_Abruti !_

_Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils adoraient se chercher ça rendraient les choses plus excitante même si aucun des deux ne l'avouer. Un peu plus loin dans la salle Neville et Georges comploter. Lee sembler intéressait part l'idée et Ginny ainsi que Johanna s'enthousiasmer. Il avait un plan pour rapprocher Eden et Fred._

_Faite moi un peu confiance. Çà va marcher. Puis même si ça ne marche pas au pire ils vont en rigolait._

_Ok. On commence quand ?_

_Demain soir dans la tour d'astronomie._


	2. Chapitre 2

_Allez viens Didi. Ça sera marrant._

_Bon ok. Mais je ne connais pas les règles…_

_Je vais apprendre. Allez, passe moi le mascara maintenant._

_Ginny Weasley, du haut de son mètre soixante, venait de convaincre Eden de rejoindre toute la troupe des 7__ème__ années en haut de la tour d'astronomie pour un jeu très à la mode dans le monde sorcier. La bouteille. Eden redouter se jeux, il lui rappelait un peu trop ses jeux moldus. Une heure plus tard, les filles étaient arrivées dans la salle pleine à craquer. Mickaël Bree avait réussi à se procurer de l'alcool dans les cuisines et une radio pour la musique._

_Il sont là, montra du bout du doigt Johanna. _

_Les filles s'approchèrent et s'assirent en rond par terre la ou les garçons leurs avait gardés une place. Fred étant à la gauche de Eden, elle se détendit. Il lui offrit un sourire qui lui rendit tout son courage pour la suite. Le problème avec les jumeaux, c'est qu'il était très enjôleur. On ne savait jamais vraiment si il draguer pour le plaisir de séduire ou parce que une fille leur plaisait. Eden avait très vite remarqué cet aspect de leurs personnalités. Tout comme le faîte d'être capable de distinguée Fred de Georges. évidement, lorsqu'elle regarder Fred ça ne lui faisait pas le même effet que si elle observer George. Mais part leur posture, leurs façons de parler ainsi que quelques différences physiques a peine perspective les différencier étaient un jeu d'enfant. Eden s'était vite rendu compte que tout espoir était inutile. âpres tout, ils avaient tellement de fille à leurs pieds._

_Le jeu commençait et les rirent éclatèrent. Lee venait de faire le poirier dans toute la salle, Ginny avoua qu'elle dormait encore avec son doudou. Chose que Eden savait depuis longtemps. Puis une chose se produisit. Lors d'un excès de rire Fred avait posé sa main sur celle d'Eden. Mais au lieu de retirée la sienne, Eden prit la main de Fred dans la sienne comme ci de rien n'était. Celui ci exerça une légère pression sur la sienne._

_Fred été au ange. Pendant se temps Eden se demandais si cette action avait été volontaire de la part du beau roux._

_Fred, c'est à toi ! s'exclamaient Ginny et Lee._

_Action ou vérité ? Demanda Neville._

_Euh… Action ! dit Fred avec appréhension._

_Georges se pencha alors vers Neville et Ginny. Après un court moment il annonça :_

_Tu vois toutes ses filles dans la pièce ? Nous ordonnons d'aller embrassait celle que tu trouve la plus belle de toute. Mais attention pas un petit bisou de deux secondes. Ça serait trop facile. Nous on veut un baiser de cinéma d'une minute au moins !_

_Quelques filles qui avaient entendu le défi de Fred au alentour bombèrent un peu plus la poitrine. Eden était partagée entre le rire et la jalousie. Elle d'apprécier guerre de voir son Freddy embrassait comme ça une fille sous ses yeux bien qu'il ne sorte pas avec elle._

_Bon bah au moins je n'ai pas besoin de me lever ! _

_Il avait dit ça en rigolant mais Eden ne rigolé pas. Johanna était juste à coter de lui et c'était une fille séduisante. Alors que elle se perdait dans ses pensées, elle senti soudainement la main de Fred se décoller de la sienne et senti qu'il lui releva le menton. Les lèvres de Fred atteignirent les siennes. La main gauche de Fred alla caresser la joue d'Eden. Son baiser se voulait doux. Se geste lui avait demandé beaucoup de courage. Pendant une fraction de seconde il eu peur que la blonde le rejette. Puis à sa grande surprise elle répondit à son baiser. La terre ne tourna plus pendant une seconde, une heure, un mois. Peu importe Fred s'en fichait. Il goûter les lèvres de la fille qui avait commencé peu a peu a envahi son esprit et elle ne le repousser pas, au contraire. Une odeur de menthe et de rosée monta à son cerveau. Ses lèvres étaient si pulpeuses, si délicate. Il senti son souffle chaud d'entre ses lèvres ainsi que sa respiration saccadée. Lui ferais-je de l'effet ? Le coeur de Fred s'emballa de plus belle._

_Hum hum, Neville venais de s'éclaircir la gorge de façon peut naturel._

_D'un même mouvement, Eden et Fred ce décolèrent. Leur bulle venait de se briser. Reportant leur attention sur Neville, Fred rangea ses deux mains dans ses poches. Fred et Eden avaient maintenant tout deux le rouge aux joues. Il avait peur de reprendre la main de la blonde après se baisé. Les garçons avaient réussi leurs coups. Fred n'avait plus qu'à faire le reste du travail. Le jeu reprit de plus belle mais bientôt Eden se leva et expliqua qu'elle allait se coucher. En grand galant, fred se proposa de la raccompagner puisqu'il fallait traverser le parc et remonter tout le château pour accéder à leurs dortoirs respectifs en pleine nuit. _

_Prend ma veste tu vas attraper froid comme ça._

_Eden porter une robe de coton blanc avec une ceinture dorée juste en dessous de sa poitrine pour soulignée son décolleté. Même habiller simplement Fred trouvais qu'elle avait une certaine élégance._

_Merci._

_Avec un grand sourire, Eden se hissa jusqu'à la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Fred. Un baiser si proche du coin de ses lèvres, que Fred regretta de ne pas avoir tourné la tête pour l'embrasser sans restriction. Ils recommencèrent à marcher en parlant de chose et d'autre sans jamais faire référence au baiser._

_Alors, le baiser avec mon frère c'était comment ?_

_Ginny ! rouspète Eden_

_Bah quoi, vous êtes embrassé pendant 5 minutes au moins ! Puis t'es ma meilleure amie et c'est mon frère, donc j'ai le droit de savoir !_

_Il c'était écoulé 2 semaines depuis cette fameuse soirée. Et Eden le sentait bien, entre elle et lui tout été resté de même. Toutefois la blonde finit part avouer à Ginny que ça avait été le moment le plus fantastique qu'elle avait connu depuis bien longtemps._

_Ça ta plu alors ! T'es amoureuse ma vielle._

_Oui mais pas lui et c'est bien la source du problème, il me prend comme sa petite sœur…_

_Peut être pas tu sais. J'ai jamais vu mon frère se comportait de cette manière. Certes il est pas trop entreprenant mais je suis sur qu'il n'ose rien faire. Lui qui est si dragueur d'habitude ! Il te respect trop ma vielle ou alors il a peur de ta réaction. Parce que l'ai déjà vu allait embrasser plusieurs filles a pleine bouche, comme ça d'un coup !_

_Ouais…je n'ai pas trop envie d'entendre parler de ses ex Gin. Mais que dois-je faire alors ?_

_Tu viens à la maison pour les vacances de Noël chez nous ! De toute façon tu n'a pas trop le choix. J'ai reçu un hibou de maman me demandant de t'inviter. J'ai un plan d'attaque. En attendant je te conseil d'être plus tactile avec lui._

_Eden était bien obligé de le reconnaître. Fred ne fera pas le premier pas si elle ne montrait pas plus d'intérêt à ses gestes. Elle se dirigea alors à l'autre bout de la cour pour joindre les gestes à la parole. Fred la regarda et sans un mot, elle se blotti dans ses bras. Le geste avait semblé naturel. Fred la serra encore plus fort contre lui tandis qu'il continuer de discuter avec Lee sans prêter attention au regard de son frère qui les observer, un sourire mutin en coin de la bouche. _

_Puis au fur à mesure que le temps passer, Fred emmena Eden faire des promenades pour parler de tout et de rien. Bientôt, quelques semaines plus tard il lui prit discrètement la main alors qu'ils c'était installé au bord du lac avec tout le groupe. Puis se fut Fred qui prit Eden dans les bras lorsqu'elle ne s'y attendit pas. Il était dans la grande salle, Eden parlait debout en face de Ginny des cours qu'elle avait eu quelques heures plus tôt lorsque Fred lui encercla la taille d'un geste tendre. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et resta la. Eden finit par entremêler ses doigts aux siens qui reposait sur son ventre. Elle avait fait semblant de ne pas être troublé par cette approche. Puis au fur et mesure que le temps passer, Fred lui donna un surnom affectueux. Ma puce. Il était sorti comme ça de sa bouche alors qu'il lui demandais simplement si elle comptait les accompagner le week end prochain à Prée-au-lard._

_La veille du départ en vacances de Noël approcha. Tout le monde était autour de la cheminée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Eden venait de rentrée de son cours de potion. Voyant des yeux que aucune place n'était libre, elle s'avança discrètement face à Fred, qui était en grande conversation avec George, assis sur un grand fauteuil. C'est alors qu'elle passa les bras autour du coup de Fred et s'assit sur ses genoux, en se blottissant. Fred l'entoura de ses bras et enfoui son visage dans les cheveux couleur soleil. Ils restèrent comme ça plusieurs minutes sans bouger ni parler. C'était si inattendu de sa part pensa Fred mais il ne fit aucun geste pour la repousser. Une heure plus tard, il senti les force d'Eden la quittait. Elle dormait profondément dans ses bras. Sans bruit il la souleva et la porta jusqu'à son lit dans le dortoir des filles. Ginny le laissa passer sans trop de question. Il s'allongea sur son lit et lui embrassa le front. _

_Bonne nuit ma puce. _

_Et parti._

_Le Terrier. Cette grande maison penchée était merveilleuse aux yeux d'éden. Ils étaient arrivés y à deux jours pour les vacances de Noël. La mère des Weasley était la personne la plus gentille de toute. Son mari était passionné de moldu, de se faite, Eden était harcelé de question a propos de leur mode de vie mais cela la fit rire. Bien que la famille Weasley était une grande famille leurs enfants avaient tous leurs chambres séparées. C'est pourquoi Eden dormait seule dans l'ancienne chambre de Bills. Mais se soir elle avait prévu de faire au saut dans la chambre de Fred avant de prendre sa douche. C'était Ginny qui lui avait donné l'idée quelques heures plus tôt._

_Tu vas dans sa chambre, tu fais style de discuter de tout et rien et tu te rapproches de lui doucement et tu verras bien. Mais si mon frère ne répond pas faudra penser à lui demander si il est devenu gay._

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_Bah si un mec de son âge ne succombe pas aux avances d'une fille comme toi, dans sa chambre, a l'abri des regards je vois pas ce qui reste a faire. C'est peu être un peu tirée part les cheveux mais ça vaut le coup de tenter !_

_Eden se tenait devant la chambre de Fred. Il était 23heure. Elle toque à la porte et entendit Fred répondre d'entrée. Sa chambre était belle. Spacieuse, avec un lit deux places et des photos accrochées partout. Il se tenait au milieu de la pièce vêtue seulement d'une serviette de bain autour de la taille. Elle cacher juste se qu'il fallait. Il adopter une attitude sexy décontractée qui s'évanouit aussitôt de son visage quand il vit que Eden Walt était dans sa chambre. La fille qui appréciait le plus était dans sa chambre et lui il était vêtu que d'une serviette ! Eden rougit à la vision d'un Fred si dévêtu et se retourna. Elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir le torse muscler et accueillant du jeune homme. Cela la fit sourire._

_Désolé je ne voulais pas te déranger._

_Tu ne me dérange pas. Attend juste deux minutes que j'enfiles quelque chose. Je pensais que c'était Ronald._

_Eden s'approcha des photos accrocher en face d'elle. Il y avait des photos de tous ses amis et une photo d'elle. Elle dans ses bras. Elle ne savait même pas qu'une photo avait été prise a son insu, mais le faite qu'il l'ai accroché la toucha. Soudain elle senti sa main dans la sienne. Elle sentie son souffle sur sa nuque et son parfum si envoûtant. Il s'était rapproché derrière elle._

_C'est Lee qui a pris la photo. Il me la envoyer par courrier hier._

_On est magnifique dessus._

_Eden se retourna pour observer Fred de plus près. Puis l'atmosphère changea. Il n'était plus que à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle remarqua alors qu'il ne portait que un short de coton. Il la regarder intensément. Elle était bouleversée par ce regard. Leurs respirations se firent plus rapide. La main libre de Fred alla se placer doucement derrière la nuque d'Eden et son autre main alla se placer sur la taille de cette dernière._

_Puis il ce pencha et lui embrassa le cou avec tant de délicatesse ! La jeune fille se laissa faire et tendis un peu plus le cou en arrière pour lui laisser plus d'espace dans sa manoeuvre de séduction. Oui Fred était en train de la draguer. Le coeur de se dernier battait la chamade, il avait remarqué le geste de sa belle qui l'invitée a continué. Avec une infinie délicatesse les mains de Fred commencer à caresser Eden. Il avait glissé sa main droite sous le débardeur de la fille pour la placée au bas de son dos. L'autre commença à parcourir son visage en prenant bien soin d'éviter ses lèvres. Il avait envie d'elle. C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose. Il l'embrassa alors son visage. Il commença par les pommettes et descendit sous sa gorge. Eden senti alors, Fred avait envie d'elle. Elle sentait cette bosse contre sa jambe mais cela ne la dérangea pas le moins du monde. Elle se sentait __désirée et abandonnée dans ses bras. Tout doucement Fred remonta le long de sa gorge et embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres._

_Eden ! La salle de bain est libre ! S'exclame Mme Weasley de la cuisine._

_Je devrais peut être y allé, si ta mère rentre maintenant… Elle avait murmuré ses paroles avec tant d'amertume._

_Fred se mordit la lèvre. Une minute de plus et il l'aurait embrassé. Ce n'était pas juste. Il la regarder s'éloigner et sortir de la pièce sans bruit._

_La fin des vacances arriva trop vite au goût de Fred. Déjà deux semaines c'était écoulé depuis sa tentative de séduction. Eden n'avait pas réfrénée ses envies mais le garçon avait peur retenté sa chance. Après tout, c'était peu être un moment d'égarement pour elle. Ils étaient revenus au château se soir la. Et comme d'habitude, la tour de Gryffondor était en émulation. Ils n'avaient jamais besoin d'occasion pour faire la fête._

_Eden lui souriait au loin. Elle était en compagnie de Johanna et Ginny qui sembler en grande conversation entre fille. Il décida de les laisser tranquille et alla se caler sur le canapé près de la cheminée. C'est la que une Charlotte ivre alla s'asseoir avec lui. Elle était en 7__ème__ année et elle lui courait après depuis quelque temps. __Elle avait de toute évidence trop bue. Elle c'était assis pratiquement sur Fred. Cette fille lui aurait plu autrefois si il n'avait pas rencontré Eden. Mais se soir en particulier, il la trouva encore moins attirante qu'avant. Elle avait opté pour un mini jupe indécente et un décolleté si plongeant qu'on avait pas de peine à deviner les pourtours de sa poitrine. C'était vulgaire et il détestait ça._

_Si tu veux on peut aller dans mon lit, jolie cœur…_

_Elle avait dit ses paroles avec tant d'obscénité dans la voix. Mais elle était ivre et il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir pour çà. Il décida de se montrer poli en refusant gentiment ses avances. Il lui répondu qu'il ne voulait pas et fit un geste qu'il regretta aussitôt. Il avait amorcé un mouvement pour la repousser mais Charlotte l'interpréta autrement et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Fred et l'embrassa en pleine bouche. Fred surpris resta paralyser les yeux ouvert. Il reprit enfin ses esprits et repoussa la Gryffondor. Mais à se même moment il vit la crinière blonde sortir de la salle commune à grand pas. Il tenta de se relever a grande peine et couru a son tour hors de la salle._

_Eden ! Attend moi …_

_C'était trop tard. Elle avait disparu de son champ de vision._

_Eden était au bord des larmes. Les filles l'avaient vu partir en courant après avoir assisté au baiser de Fred et Charlotte. Aussitôt elles s'étaient précipitées à la tour d'astronomie. Eden se cachait souvent là bas. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle et pleurer en silence._

_C'est qu'un imbécile. Un immonde crétin ! Allez dans les bras de cette pétasse !_

_Laisse tombée Gin… J'en ai mare. Il ne me remarquera jamais de toute façon._

_Si, moi j'ai un plan._

_On ne peut pas dire que la première a été concluante !_

_Fait nous confiance un peu !_

_Oui, Johanna avait un plan et il allait marcher a coup sur. Pendant que Ginny sécher les larmes d'Eden, elle lui exposa. Rendre jaloux Fred. Pour cela il suffisait de faire semblant de ne rien ressentir de se qu'elle avait vu si il lui en parlait. Ensuite elle devait trouver le moyen de séduire un garçon de Gryffondor pour être sur que Fred la voit en train de flirt. Après tout, la jeune fille était désespéré et il lui suffisait seulement d'embrasser vite fait un garçon devant lui pour attirer son regard. Puis après tout, peut être qu'elle n'aurait à embrasser personne au final._

_Ok. Je pense que de toute façon, c'est la seule chance qui me reste._

_Le lendemain Eden était affairé à la bibliothèque. Elle se concentrer sur un devoir lorsque quelqu'un se racle la gorge derrière elle. Dean Thomas demandait son attention. Il est vrai qu'il était mignon mais dépourvu de cervelle. Depuis quelque temps, la blonde avait remarqué ses regards appuyer envers elle et les regards mauvais que lui lançait Fred. Ce dernier avait prétendu ne pas l'aimer suite à une querelle sur le Quidditch. Il ferait sans doute l'affaire…_

_Oui Dean ?_

_Je me demander si tu voulais faire un tour dehors avec moi ?_

_Oui bien sur, j'arrive._

_Ils étaient tout les deux dans le parc en train de discutait de la fête qui aurait lieu ce soir dans la tour de Gryffondor. Dean avait négligemment posé un bras sur la taille de la blonde qui ne l'avait pas repoussé. Elle n'aimait pas ce contact mais il fallait qu'elle tienne. Elle savait pertinemment que Fred se trouver près du lac à cette heure de la journée. Avant la fin de la cloche Dean la serra brièvement dans ses bras et s'en alla. Il ne cacher pas du tout ses intentions de l'embrasser mais Eden avait décidé d'y répondre se soir devant tout le monde pour que Fred voit la scène avec certitude._

_En allant en cours elle vit le roux la stopper dans sa marche. Il s'était figé devant elle les pieds bien encrés dans le sol. Son regard lui fit froid dans le dos. Il avait les bras croiser sur sa poitrine chose inhabituelle mais qui lui rappela la posture de Molly lorsque l'orage n'étaient pas loin._

_On m'a dit que tu sortais avec Dean._

_Ça ne te regarde pas Fred. Et non je ne sors pas avec Dean._

… _Oui ça ne me regarde pas mais c'est un abruti et un obséder Eden. Ce n'est pas un mec pour toi !_

_Et pourquoi Dean ne serais pas un mec pour moi selon toi ?_

_Parce que je sais qu'il a autre chose dans la tête que des simples bisous._

_Ha oui ! Et bah voyons, moi je me fais pas astiquer part charlotte la chaudasse du château au moins !_

_Mais… mais… Çà n'avait rien à voir et je voulais pas qu'elle…_

_T'as rien d'autre à répondre ? Elle l'avait stoppé en plein milieu de sa phrase._

… _S'il te plaît ne le revois pas. Ou sinon je te considérais pas mieux que Charlotte, à chercher les ennuis comme ça !_

_La gifle partie si vite que Fred fut pris au dépourvu. Bien qu'elle ne le blesse pas physiquement, cette baffe l'avait poignardé en plein cœur. Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes sans dire un mot, ni bouger._

_Je ne comprends même pas comment j'ai pu penser que tu étais spécial._

_Elle avait craché ses mots avec tant de froideur que se fut le coup de couteau en trop qui acheva Fred. Une larme coula sur sa joue mais il ne chercha même pas à la cacher. Il avait été trop loin. Il avait franchi la limite à ne pas franchir. La jeune femme était partie sans accorder un regard en arrière au Gryffondor._

_Fred en resta s'en voix. Elle était en colère contre lui. Elle avait pour la première fois haussé le ton contre lui et l'avait même giflé. Il avait tout foutu en l'air. Pourtant son frère l'avait prévenu de ne pas lui parlait de Dean. Il avait su aussitôt que Fred ne serait pas resté calme et cohérent face à sa jalousie naissante. Il avait appris leur étreinte part Alicia qui c'était fait un malin plaisir à dire du mal sur Eden pendant le cours de potion._

_Le soir venu il ne c'était toujours pas parler depuis ce court dialogue dans les couloirs. Il la regardait du coin des yeux rire à toutes les plaisanteries du garçon qui lui avait pris sa place. Elle souriait. Quelque chose était différent dans son sourire. L'amour ? Non Fred ne voulait pas le croire. C'était un sourire nerveux. Oui, un sourire nerveux parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas tout simplement. Il s'en convaincu et décida de reportais son attention sur autre chose lorsque des exclamations retentir dans la pièce. Les mecs sifflaient et les filles glousaient. Ce que vit Fred fut une vision d'horreur à ses yeux._


	3. Chapitre 3

_Elle l'embrassait. Le coeur de Fred se serra un peu plus. Il avait mal et ne s'y attendait absolument pas. C'était comme ci on avait arraché une partie de son âme pour la piétiner inlassablement. Ça aurait du être lui à la place de cet abruti de Dean ! Mais il n'avait pas saisi sa chance après tout. Où peut être qu'il n'en avait jamais eu aucune de toute façon. S'en était trop, il fallait qu'il parte. S'éloigner de cette fille qui venait de briser son coeur. Il monta le dortoir quatre à quatre si vite que personne ne le vit s'en aller. Il s'adosse alors à son lit et pleura. Il pleura comme jamais il n'avait pleuré. C'était tout simplement trop dur pour lui de voir sa belle embrassait un autre. Il ne pouvait pas rester auprès d'elle a espéré si elle ne le voyait même pas. Les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues, il ne prêta même pas attention au bras réconfortant qu'il l'entourait._

_Freddy… je suis sur que elle ne l'aime pas…_

_Cette nuit la, Fred pleura encore et encore. Il ne dormit pas, trop conscient de sa douleur. De son coeur brûlait à vif. Les garçons le forcèrent de force à descendre prendre le petit déjeuner. Mais c'est sans grande conviction que Fred les suivit. A la grande table Eden mangeait en compagnie de Dean et de Ginny. Les garçons s'arrêtèrent s'asseoir 3 mètres avant pour éviter ce supplice à Fred. Eden fuyait le regard de son roux. Tout ne c'était passé comme prévu. Fred n'avait sans doute rien vue et maintenant elle n'avait pas assez de courage pour parler à Dean sur ses vraies motivations à n'avoir pas repoussé ses avances si elle ne voulait pas sortir avec lui. La journée se passa avec lenteur, s'étirant de plus en plus en minute. Ce n'est que arrivé au soir que Fred et Eden se parlèrent. Il c'était percuté en empreignant le même chemin dans les couloirs._

_Salut ma puce, euh… ça va comme tu veux ?_

_Oui et toi ?_

_Donc comme ça tu sors avec Dean ? Il avait murmuré ses paroles dans un souffle._

_Je sais pas si on sort vraiment ensemble tu sais._

_Pourtant c'est pas se que lui prétend, il le…Eden !_

_Eden venait tout juste de s'évanouir. Elle avait eu cette visite qu'elle regretté tant. Et elle venait de s'évanouir devant Fred, lui a qui tout prit elle voulait cacher la vérité. Elle rouvrit alors les yeux. Elle était allongée sur un lit blanc dans une pièce terme et neutre. L'infirmerie. Elle déplace son regard vers la gauche et vit Fred qui la fixait intensément._

_Tu vas mieux ?_

_Oui c'était sans doute de la fatigue._

_Non. Je pense pas parce que les gens ne se convulse pas quand ils dorment._

_Eh bien je ne sais pas moi… C'est juste que je dû faire un cauchemar_

_Oui si tu le dis. Mais tu sais, quand je t'ai amené ici, Madame Pomfresh a du retiré ta chemise pour t'examiner._

_Et tu as regardé ? Le ton de Eden était sec et abrupt._

_Oui et j'ai vu des traces… des cicatrices plus exactement._

_Oh ça c'est quand j'étais petite, tu sais je monter souvent au arbre et tombé._

_Ok._

_Elle lui mentait. Il le savait parce que la fille n'aurait jamais accepté que n'importe quel garçon profite de sa nudité lorsqu'elle était inconsciente. Au lieu de ça elle avait vite fait l'impasse. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se disputer une fois de plus avec elle. Les jours passèrent depuis cet incident. L'ambiance entre les deux adolescents était froide mais poli. Ils avaient à peine échanger quelque mot. Fred supportait mal la présence de Dean auprès de la blonde. étrangement elle semblait peinée d'être en sa compagnie. Cette pensé réchauffa un peu le coeur du rouquin, après tout ce n'était peu être qu'une histoire de jours !_

_Eden n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait ça uniquement pour faire réagir Fred. Et maintenant elle tenait la main de Dean en direction de la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Mais tout à coup, Dean se figea sur place._

_Regarde Didi, il n'y a personne dans ce couloir. Çà te dirait de passer à la vitesse supérieure ?_

… _Comment tu oses me parler comme ça ?!_

_Eden fut choqué et paralyser sur le coup. Mais Dean ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là. Il la plaqua subitement contre le mur de force. Elle se débâtit mais il était beaucoup trop fort pour elle. Sa main se glissa si brutalement sous son chemisier que les boutons sautèrent un peu partout._

_Non … lâche-moi… je t'en supplie… _

_Tu laisse Weasley te toucher mais pas les autres ? Ce n'est pas gentil de pas partagée !_

_Il arracha son soutien gorge avec force. Eden se débattit mais il la frappa si fort au visage que sa tête heurta avec violence le mur._

_Fred et son groupe arrivaient à l'instant d'arriver dans le couloir d'habitude désert. Ils venaient, en une fraction de seconde, assister à toute la scène. Il ne fallait pas plus de temps à Fred pour réagir. Son corps avait pri le pas sur le cerveau. Il frappa de toute ses force sur un Dean qui n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir venir. Il fallait qu'il meure. Fred le désirée éperdument. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, il devait prendre soin d'elle pas là faire souffrir. Il était dans un tel état de rage que chaque parti du corps de Dean Thomas était roué de coups. Des cris et des bras le ramène à la réalité. Neville et Lee le soulevèrent loin de la portée de sa victime. Dean était méconnaissable. Le sang formait de grandes flaques partout, son visage était tuméfié et sa jambe droite formait un angle peu naturel._

_Plus jamais tu ne touches à ma copine ! Sinon la prochaine fois, je te tue !_

_Un peu plus loin, Eden était inconsciente dans les bras de Ginny à moitié nu. Du sang perlait de ses lèvres entrouvertes et un filet rouge s'égoutter de l'arrière de son crâne._

_Elle s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tard. Allongé sur un lit blanc, elle reconnu l'endroit comme étant l'infirmerie. Elle mit du temps cependant à réaliser qu'elle n'était pas seul. Tout autour de son lit, ses amis la regarder d'en air inquiet._

_Freddy …_

_Ils se regardèrent tous sans dire un mot. Le prénom du garçon était sorti instinctivement de sa bouche. Elle s'inquiéter pour lui. La dernière image qu'elle avait eu de lui c 'était un Fred avec un visage déformer par la rage qui frapper et frapper encore Dean. Elle l'avait entendu dire quelque chose mais n'avait pas pu saisir les paroles alors que l'obscurité l'avait enveloppée de ses bras. Se fût Ginny qui rompra soudain le silence._

_Il est dans le couloir. On était trop nombreux à ton chevet du coup, madame Pomfresh là fait attendre dehors._

_Eden savait se qui s'était passé mais elle n'avait pas envi d'en parler. Pas avec eux en tout ça. Pas tout de suite. Devant le silence buté de cette dernière, Ginny rajouta :_

_Il veut te voir seul à seul… Tu veux que on te laisse avec lui ? Je pense que vous avez beaucoup de chose à vous dire._

_Oui s'il vous plaît._

_La blonde c'était exprimé d'une voix blanche. Elle redoutait les traits de son visage mais avait éperdument besoin de sa présence à lui. Le groupe de Gryffondor sorti de l'infirmerie sans faire de bruit. Pendant quelque seconde interminable Eden attendit. Puis la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Fred était la debout, à deux mètres de son lit. Sa chemise était en sang et ses lèvres trembler. La douleur sur les traits de Fred lui fit mal au coeur. Dans une tentative d'affection Eden lui sourira faiblement. Elle ne voulait pas voir son si beau visage triste. Fred courut et se précipita alors dans les bras de sa belle qui lui avait ouvert. Il la serra si fort, qu'Eden avait l'impression de transmettre un peu de sa peine sur ses épaules. Elle craqua. Elle pleura pendant se qui lui sembla des heures. Ça lui fit du bien. Le garçon était venu s'allongeait auprès d'elle sur le lit. Ses bras entrelacé étroitement. Leurs jambes s'étaient entremêlées d'elles même. Il lui susurrant des mots de réconfort à l'oreille tout en la berçant. Elle se sentait apaiser quand il était là. _

_J'espère que tu n'a pas eu trop d'ennui pour m'avoir protéger…_

_Non ne t'inquiète pas. Mais j'ai toujours envie de le tuer. Si je le revois il est mort._

_Freddy, j'aime pas quand tes comme ça…_

_Excuse moi ma puce._

_Non c'est moi qui m'excuse. Tu avais totalement raison._

_Il porta sa main qui tenait la sienne à ses lèvres._

_Plus jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un te faire du mal. Mais pourquoi tu es sorti avec lui ?_

_Je ne sais pas Fred. _

_N'en parlons plus._

_Dans les jours qui suivirent Fred ne quitta pas Eden. Toute l'école avait eu vent de l'histoire et plus personne n'eut de parole déplaçait envers la blonde. Surtout après avoir appris l'accès de rage de son protecteur. Tous les soirs il la prenait dans ses bras sur le grand canapé et la serra tout contre lui. Leurs mains ne se quitté plus. Eden plongeait son visage dans son cou et respirait pendant des heures le parfum de son ange gardien. Parfois, Fred se penchait et déposait de tendre baiser sur sa nuque, se qui suffisait à faire frissonner la jeune fille. Un soir alors que les derniers occupants avaient quitté la salle, Eden se mit à pleurer dans les bras de son Fred._

_Chut calme me toi, je suis là._

_Je ne veux pas dormir toute seule cette nuit… Je fais trop de cauchemar._

_Mais tu n'ai pas toute seule dans le dortoir ma puce._

_Les filles n'ose plus me parlais, elles se pensent responsable de m'avoir laissé seul l'autre jours._

_Alors dors avec moi._

_Fred était plus que sérieux. Il ne supportait pas la voir pleurer. Il attendit tout de fois avec patience sa réponse._

_Oui_

_Il la souleva alors du canapé et l'emmena dans le dortoir le plus haut de la tour. C'était un dortoir abandonné depuis des années, au moins là haut ils seront tranquilles. Il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir avec leurs camarades dans le même lit sans les déranger. Il la déposa sur l'unique lit et parti. Il revenu cinq minute plus tard avec un de ses tee-shirt et un short à la main._

_Tiens met ça. Tu vas attraper froid sinon._

_Puis il se retourna et attendit poliment qu'Eden revête les vêtements qu'il lui avait donnés. Un fois les vêtements du garçon mit elle lui demanda :_

_Pourquoi les garçons ne sont pas tous comme toi avec les filles ? Aussi bon et généreux…_

_Mon dieu mais pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Elle avait regretté aussitôt ses paroles. Fred avait rougi jusqu'au oreille. Puis a sa grande surprise il lui souri. _

_- Allez hop au lit !_

_Il la rejoignit sous les couvertures et se colla à elle comme ci de rien n'était. Il ne se passa rien cette nuit là. Mais Eden dormis du sommeil sans rêve et quand elle se réveilla elle vit que le garçon avait le sourire aux lèvres en dormant._

_Les jours suivants, se passèrent sans embûche. Fred montrait toujours autant d'attention envers elle. C'était samedi matin et tous les élèves s'attelait à prendre leurs petits déjeuners dans la grande salle. Eden était assise à coter de Fred comme à son habitude. Du coin de l'oeil, ils virent arrivée Charlotte. Eden se contracta à son approche. Elle avait embrassé Fred quelque semaine auparavant. Ce dernier ne se donna même pas la peine de se retournait pour lui faire face._

_Tu n'es pas obligé de revoir tes critère a la baisse, beau gosse. Tu sais sortir avec une traînée ne feras pas monter ta côte de popularités. Moi si tu veux je peux te faire passer la nuit de tes rêves sans demander à être payé !_

_écoute Charlotte, je ne revois pas mes critères à la baisse mais à la hausse. Et je te conseil tout de suite de prendre tes jambes a ton cou avant que je m'énerve réellement. La prochaine fois que tu dis du mal de ma copine je te fais la peau. Compris ?_

_Personne n'ajouta rien. Fred c'était rendu conte de son lapsus mais décida de faire comme ci de rien était, Eden non plus ni fit référence. Le soir arriva vite. Les garçons s'attardaient dans la salle commune._

___BOOM ! Le bruit provenait du dortoir des filles. Il avait résonné dans la salle commune à la vitesse d'une balle. Sans réfléchir ils se levèrent tous muni de leurs baguettes en haut des marches et entrèrent dans la chambre. Ginny était allongé par terre se tenant le bras. Un peu plus loin, les filles revêtues de leurs robes de chambre regardaient une Eden se débattant de toute ses forces dans son lit. Elle avait les yeux fermer et des larmes couler surs ses joues._

_Ecartez-vous ! Vous êtes folle ou quoi ?! C'est une sorcière je vous rappel. Si vous tenez trop près d'elle elle risque de vous agresser amie ou pas._

_On a essayé de la calmer mais elle se griffe de partout…_

_En effet du sang perlait sur les draps. En examinant d'un peu plus près la scène, elle avait lacéré ses bras par des coups de griffe. Fred ne réfléchi pas davantage et s'avança. Il fut propulsé par une force magique a l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se releva et répéta l'opération. Après le quatrième essai il peu enfin atteindre la sorcière. Il la prit dans ses bras avec force pour qu'elle arrête de se débattre._

_C'est moi ma puce. Tout vas bien se n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Son corps fit une dernière embardée et se décontracté. Elle finit alors part ouvrir doucement les yeux._

_Freddy…_

_Viens, je t'emmènes faire un tour pour prendre l'air._

_Ils s'étaient aventuré non loin du potager d'Agrid le garde-chasse. Ils étaient assis sur le perron mais ne se regardaient pas. __La lune se reflété sur leurs visages, leurs mains s'entrelacés et leurs épaules se frôler._

_Dis moi._

_Je rêver de Dean… Je revivais la scène mais tu n'es jamais venu. Je me sens si sale, tu comprends ? Après tout je vaut peut être pas mieux que Charlotte comme tu la dit l'autre jour._

_Ma puce… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis vraiment désolé pour se que je t'ai dit l'autre jour mais comprends que j'étais jal... Inquiet pour toi. Mais sache que je serais toujours la pour toi. Mais je pense qu'il y a autre chose aussi. Tu faisais comme la dernière fois quand t'avait tes convulsions._

_Je veut pas parler de ça s'il te plaît._

_Et ils restèrent la jusqu'au levée du jour sans prononcée le moindre mot. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça pour se comprendre, sans était ainsi depuis toujours. Ils se décidèrent à bouger a grand regret pour allez prendre leurs douches. Fred avait la finale de Quidditch dans quelques heures seulement._

_Tous les élèves s'étaient réunis pour voir la rencontre final. Les Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Le match fut le plus beau de l'année. Fred et Georges avaient tellement bien manié leurs battes qu'ils avaient envoyées tout leur adversaire à l'infirmerie. Leur équipes leur devaient la victoire. Au moment de sortir des vestiaires tous se précipitèrent dans la tour pour fêter la victoire. Tous sauf une élève. Elle avait disparu de la foule peu après l'annonce du résultat final. Il la cherchait partout des yeux. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout._

_Vous n'avez pas vu Eden les gars ?_

_Si, elle est montée dans le dortoir du 3eme étage. Tu sais celui qui est abandonnée._

_Elle était seule. Elle avait choisi de s'éloigner des autres, de la fête. Le dortoir des filles du 3__ème__ étages était le plus haut de la tour Gryfondor. Au moins ici elle ne pouvait pas être retrouvé puisqu'il était abandonné depuis des années. Elle ne voulait pas l'être. Les draps lui offrait une protection face à se monde si cruelle. Les souvenirs de son enfance. De se secret si lourd a porté. Elle ne voulait que personne ne voie cette faille ouverte si profondément en elle. Cette faiblesse qu'elle avait jusqu'à maintenant toujours garder secrète à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Elle était toujours enfouie au fond du lit quand soudainement on frappa trois petits coups à la porte._

_Eden ? Tu es ici ma puce ? S'enquit la voit de Fred avec une nuance d'angoisse._

_Elle ne répondit pas. Pourquoi répondre après tout ? L'éclat de ses sanglots avait trahi ma présence elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas être ici. La porte s'ouvrit puis se referma aussitôt. Eden senti une pression sur le lit. Fred s'était assis dos à elle._

_Pourquoi tu es venu ici ? Demanda-t-elle._

_Bah pour te trouver. Je m'inquiéter pour toi tu sais. La fête sans toi ne me dit rien si tu n'es pas là._

_Mais c'est ta fête, c'est ton équipe qui a gagné la coupe de Quidditch ! Tu ferais mieux de retourner voir tes amis…_

_C'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être._

_Sans prévenir il souleva la couverture pour se glisser à ses côtés. Il lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il avait un peu froid. Il se blotti tendrement tout contre elle en passant ses mains liées autour de sa taille. Son contact l'apaiser. Dès qu'il était près d'elle tout l'illuminé. S'en était ainsi depuis le début. Mais le savais t'il ? Savais t'il a quel point elle l'aimait ? Oui c'est vrai, elle était irrévocablement amoureuse de lui et cela depuis le premier regard. Tout se qu'elle espérait au fond d'elle c'est que ses gestes tendres était bien plus que des marques d'affections envers une petite sœur qu'on protège. Elle ne vis pas la crisse de larme venir. Tout ses doutes et toute ses angoisses à propos de ses sentiments envers lui, lui sauter à la gorge._

_Eh bien tu nous fais un concours de pleur ? Tu es toute trempée ... allez, vient contre tonton Fred._

_Je ris alors un peu entre deux sanglots. Il la retourna face à lui et la serra encore plus fort contre son torse. Sa main caressait ses cheveux. Il entremêlé instinctivement ses jambes aux siennes. Ils étaient dans leur bulle. Il la tenait au chaud et ses larmes avaient arrêté de rouler sur ses joues. Elle ferma les yeux, béats de son souffle chaud sur ma nuque. Il sentait une odeur sucrée de fleur. Il la rendait folle._

_Tu veux m'en parler ?_

_Parler de quoi ?_

_Bah de se qui te met dans cet triste état …_

_Il avait prononcé ses mots avec tant de tendresse qu'elle en fut surprise._

_Je crois que j'ai peur de te perdre Fred. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner. Peur de faire un geste malheureux, de te blesser. Je ne m'attend pas à se que tu comprennes quoi que se soit mais je t'apprécie tellement que j'ai peur de souffrir._

_Elle avait exprimé cette peur tout haut. Elle avait dit qu'elle avait peur de le perdre. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prise… J'espère qui n'a pas saisi l'importance de ses sentiments envers lui. Ni celle du message. Que se passerai t'il si il comprenait ? L'embrasserait t'il ou partirais t'il a cause de sa trahison envers leur amitié. Le silence s'installa quelque seconde puis il parla d'une voix basse et tremblante._

_Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre non plus._

_Elle senti soudain sa bouche se frayer un chemin sur mon front. Il y déposa un simple petit baiser. Pendant une fraction de seconde elle se dit que tout était perdu. Elle étais comme une sœur pour lui, rien de moins rien de plus. Le désarroi s'empara d'elle mais il fit alors une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendit pas. Sans prévenir sa main atteignit sa joue et il se pencha vers elle… elle senti son souffle brûlant à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Il la fixer de ses yeux azur, un regard si intense qu'elle en perdit les mots. Un regard avec lequel personne ne l'avait jamais regardé. Le genre de regard qui voulait tout dire. Qui parlais à la place des mots eux même. Il l'aimait et il voulait l'embrasser. Il attendait un signe de sa part, quelque chose qui enlèverait cette barrière invisible entre eux._

_Je t'aime._


	4. Chapitre 4

_Les mots étaient partis de sa bouche plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, dans un murmure à peine audible. Ses mots étaient parvenus à ses oreilles tout de fois. Un sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres et il se pencha. Au contact de ses lèvres elle perdit pied. Son baiser était tellement chargé d'émotion qu'elle en imploser elle même. Elle le lui rendit. Il était tellement tendre et doux. Bientôt ses mains encerclèrent mon visage pour allaient ce perdre dans mes boucles blondes. Il embrasser divinement bien et c'était leur premier vrai baiser. Bientôt leurs langues se mêlèrent et tout s'intensifia. Il avait attrapé sa nuque de sa main gauche et caresser le visage de l'autre. Elle senti peu à peu le poids de son corps contre le sien Elle avais chaud et elle sentait chaque battement affoler de son coeur contre ma poitrine. Elle sentit l'envie monter en elle. L'envi folle d'arracher tous ses vêtements inutiles. Mais elle ne me put s'empêcher de rompre le contact._

_Mordillant sa lèvre au passage, il se détacha d'elle. Elle le regarda en silence._

_Quoi ? Je suis si mauvais ? Tu veux que je parte ? J'aurais peu être pas du…_

_Sa voix était brisée. Il paniquer et cela se ressentait. Son regard était affolé et ses mains trembler. Mon dieu, se visage si innocent et aimant la fit fondre. Il resta en suspend à ses mots qui mirent du temps à faire surface._

_Non. Reste avec moi. J'ai envie de toi._

_Moi aussi._

_Il souri et lui déposa un baiser rapide sur sa bouche. Il était heureux. Il avait osé faire le premier pas et maintenant elle était dans ses bras. Il la plaqua alors brusquement contre le matelas et se positionna au dessus de elle. Emprisonnant ses lèvres de nouveau sous ses gémissements d'allégresse. Elle sentait son bassin pesait sur le sien et l'entraîner dans son mouvement. Il embrasser maintenant la peau de son coup avec tant de sensualité ! Elle prit alors les devants et glissa ses mains sous son tee short. Le remontant légèrement il comprit le signal et l'enleva en le jetant par terre. Il se pencha sur elle pour continuer son supplice. Ses mains s'étaient glissées sous son débardeur et ses seins étaient cajolés par ses caresses. Il senti chaque parcelle de sa peau intensément. Elle avait froid, il le sentait sous ses mains. Sa poitrine c'était durci. Il enleva alors le débardeur et déposa ses lèvres sur ses tétons. Elle gémis de plus belle. Elle le désirait comme jamais elle avait désiré quelqu'un d'autre. Ses mains parcouraient sa poitrine de toute part tout comme ses baisers, bientôt il descendit encore plus bas sur son bassin. Il la déshabilla sous ses baisers et ses effleurements. Bientôt il n'eut plus de vêtement non plus. Fred descendis alors encore plus loin et embrassa l'intimité de la jeune femme. Elle s'arcbouta avec temps de vigueur qu'il intensifia encore plus son va et viens avec sa langue. Elle était conquise. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui releva le visage de l'autre. Elle lui fit signe de revenir sur elle et il s'exécuta. Il lui prit alors la cuisse en la releva doucement et entra tout doucement en elle. Elle le sentais dans son être aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Collés nu l'un à l'autre ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Il l'embrasser de plus en plus fort et elle fit de même. Leur désir était si grand qu'il aurait consumé tout sur son passage. La terre s'arrêta de nouveau de tourner. Lui, il n'y avait plus que lui et personne d'autre. Le ciel pouvait bien s'effondrer et les océans s'évaporer rien n'aurai changé ce magnifique moment. Il s'agrippa à elle comme ci sa vie en dépendait. Se noyait sous ses caresses délicates, son souffle se fit de plus en plus fort. Il l'embrassa sauvagement lorsqu'il finit part jouir en elle. Ils avaient explosé de plaisir à l'unisson. Ils ne se sont pas soucié du bruit qu'ils avaient fait, ni de se que les autres on pu entendre. Tout était parfait. Il l'embrassa encore une dernière fois et la fit basculer d'un coup de hanche sur lui pour qu'elle puisse se blottir tout contre son torse. _

_Il lui chuchota ensuite à l'oreille, des mots qu'elle n'avait entendu que dans ses rêves les plus fous :_

_Je t'aime Eden et cela depuis le premier jour._

_Ses forces me quittèrent soudain avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre le moindre mot et c'est alors qu'elle s'endormit._

_Etait-ce un rêve ? Elle était seule dans la chambre. La lumière du jour commencer à peine à percer dans le ciel. Fred n'était pas là. Elle vit ses affaires éparpiller sur le sol, mais pas de traces des affaires de Fred mise à part sa chemise bleu pale. Elle la saisi de bout des doigts et enfoui son visage à l'intérieur. _

_Elle humais se saisissant parfum de fleur sucrée. De la cannelle, oui c'est ça. Vanille et cannelle et une pointe de miel. Non se n'était pas un rêve, il était bien venu hier et j'avais avoué mes sentiments et lui aussi. Mon cerveau ni fit que un tour. Et si il avait fuis ? Si il ne pensait pas se qu'il avait dit ou regretter de l'avoir touché ainsi ? Et il au courant de son secret ? Ses mains glissèrent dans les manches de la chemise pour finalement la mettre. Elle sentait si bon ! Elle ne voulais pas quitter se si beau rêve. Pas maintenant alors qu'il sembler si réel._

_La porte s'ouvrit puis claqua dans mon dos. Paniquer de me retrouvai sans culotte ni rien d'autre sur le dos, face à une tierce personne, elle se retourna paniquer. Puis elle le vit. Lui, le seul et unique amour de sa vie. Il avait ce visage rayonnant que les enfants ont le matin de Noël. Torse nu il avait enfilé son pantalon et tenais dans les mains un plateau débordant à craquer d'un déjeuner copieux ainsi qu'un bouquet de fleur. Des pivoines, ses préférées. _

_Tu portes ma chemise là ?_

_Oh euh… Oui j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas…_

_Ses yeux pétillants de malice et son sourire se fit plus grand, plus doux. Il posa le plateau sur le lit et me prit dans ses bras._

_Absolument pas, tu es si belle avec._

_La matinée traîna en longueur, les minutes qui la séparait de lui était interminable. Elle avait encore deux heures de cours après la métamorphose. La pause arriva. Elle me dirigea vers la grande salle mais fus brusquement soulevé par derrière. Une force masculine l'entraîna dans une salle déserte. Là ou personne ne pouvais les voir. Ses bras l'emprisonner et son souffle se faisait insistant sur ma nuque. _

_Tu ma tellement manqué mon cœur._

_Ils se cherchaient sans cesse. Lorsque ils se croisaient au détour d'un couloir, il n'hésitait pas à l'embrasser sauvagement à l'abri des regards. Ce n'était pas rare non plus qu'il l'entraîne dans les recoins sombres du château pour la prendre amoureusement dans ses bras. Il était le meilleur amant qu'une fille puisse désirer._

_Deux semaines passèrent. Deux semaines au paradis. Mais le moment de vérité approchée. Fred ne pouvait pas cacher plus longtemps à son jumeau sa joie jusqu'alors contenu. Eden non plus. Ne pas parler à sa meilleure amie était insoutenable. Ils étaient tous assis autour de la grande table des Gryffondor quand Lee Jordan poussa subitement un cri._

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Neville_

_Mais oui bien sur ! Eden et Fred !_

_Oui c'est bien nous. C'est cool que tu te souviennes de nos noms. Je t'en suis reconnaissant Lee._

_La réplique que venais de lâcher Fred fit rire tous le monde. Lorsque les éclats de voix retombèrent, Lee poursuivit._

_Vous êtes ensemble, n'est ce pas ? Je vous ai vu vous tenir la main sous la table à la bibliothèque et …_

_Quoi ?! Tu vas à la bibliothèque, toi ?_

_Le jumeau de Fred avait parlé si fort que plusieurs têtes à la table voisine se retournèrent. Il sembler scandaliser que son Fred puisse connaître et fréquenter un endroit si malsain à ses yeux. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Fred planta son regard intense dans les yeux de son frère et déclara aux oreilles de tous :_

_Oui et je sais lire figure toi. Et Eden et moi on est ensemble !_

_Le silence tomba. Puis se fut l'explosion à la table des Gryffondor. Tout le monde se leva. Le couple tant attendu s'était enfin formé. Les amis de Fred crié de joie. Ginny rouspète un bon moment pour pas avoir été tenu au courant. Les autres filles du dortoir aller bon train sur les commérages pour rependre au plus vite la nouvelle et des filles pleurer. Un attroupement de filles s'était formé non loin de l'effusion de joie et pleurer comme ci la fin du monde arrivais. C'était le fan club des jumeaux. Le dernier des jumeaux, leur idole, leur fantasme et leur rêve venait de s'écrouler. Fred Weasley était pris. Pris par une fille débarquer y a un peu plus d'an seulement. Une fille de 6éme année avait mi moins de un an à séduire le jeune homme quand d'autre y avait consacrée leurs scolarités._

_Bah alors Eden tu ne me dit pas bonjour ?_

_Draco Malefoy venait de s'approcher de la table des Gryfondor. Il avait se sourire goguenard du Serpentard qui s'apprêtait à lancé une bombe._

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Draco._

_Eh bien, jamais j'aurais pensé que tu tomberais si bas. Mais bon après tout tu es bien la fille de tes parents. D'ailleurs toi aussi tu as la marque des Mangemorts ?_

_Fred se retourna vers Eden qui semblait mortifier. L'heure était venue de dire toute la vérité. Personne ne parlait. Tous écouter avec attention l'échange entre le Serpentard et la Gryffondor._

_- Ça veut dire quoi au juste ? Fred s'adressait à la blonde. Il ne prêtait plus attention au garçon._

_Le silence tomba. Plus personne n'osait bouger ou dire un mot. L'effet qu'avaient eu les paroles de Malefoy était réussi. Il savait qu'elle serais obligée d'avouer qui elle était réellement._

_Tu le sais très bien. Je suis une fille de partisans des ténèbres. Et alors ? Tu crois que la vie était facile, que les voir faire le mal me faisait plaisir ? Il me maltraiter ! Et les cicatrices que tu as vues l'autre jour. Je ne suis pas tombé, c'est des brûlures de cigarettes !_

_Fred s'en fichait après tout elle n'était pas responsable des actes de ses parents mais Ils se posaient plusieurs questions._

_Tu nous as dit que tes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture._

_Oui c'est se que je prétends. C'est ma couverture. Tu imagines le nombre de personne qui voudrait me tuer en entendant ça ? Une fille de Mangemort ! Remarque ça changerait pas grand chose de me tuer maintenant ou d'attendre quelques mois…_

_Quoi ?_

_Elle le regarda de son regard le plus triste. Elle devait lui dire toute la vérité. A lui mais aussi a ses amis. Elle avait aimé la vie quelle avait mené avec eux. Il fallait qu'ils le sachent. Pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit a ceux qui lui faisaient confiance. Fred attendit. Il avait du mal à assimiler autant d'information du même coup. Elle était une fille de Mangemort traquée et elle avait prédit sa mort dans quelque mois._

_Mes parents étaient des personnes aveugler part le pouvoir. Mais ils étaient lâches. Alors le seigneur des ténèbres à décider de les punir pour avoir failli a leurs missions. Il les a tué. Je me suis retrouvée orpheline a ce moment là. Voldemort ma alors prit et a fait une expérience sur moi. Depuis je peux voir des bouts de l'avenir. Il comptait faire de moi une arme. Mais heureusement l'ordre du phénix est venue me libéré juste après sa chute. L'ordre ma donnée une couverture et m'a placé en foyer._

_C'est donc ça tes convulsions et pertes de connaissance ?_

_Tout d'un coup Eden tomba à genoux secoué de sanglot. Elle redoutait la dernière partie de son récit. Ses amis n'avaient pas relevé son pouvoir particulier à entrevoir l'avenir mais c'était ça qui faisait toute la différence._

_Oui j'ai des visons de l'avenir mais il faut que vous comprenez se que cela implique. Chaque fois que je vois un bout du futur, ma vie raccourcie dangereusement. Et ça je peux pas l'empêcher. Personne ne peut et d'ailleurs je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je l'ai vu retrouver sa puissance ! Il me cherche, il veut se servir de moi comme arme._

_Qu… Quoi ? Tu n'es pas en train de dire que tu es voué à la mort bientôt ?_

_Je ne survivrais pas jusqu'à mes 18 ans…_

_Non, non, non, non …_

_Fred s'écroula. La bombe venait d'être lâché. Et elle faisait très mal. Sa copine allait de toute manière mourir quoi qui se passe et elle lui avait cacher… Il n'entendit plus les bruits au alentour, le monde s'était figé autour de lui. Le temps c'était arrêté._

_Eden, tu ne peux pas être sérieuse quand même ?_

_Si Ginny. Je vais mourir bientôt._

_Un an était passé après la révélation d'Eden. Malgré cela Fred avait décidé de rester auprès d'elle. Peu importe le temps qui leurs restaient ensemble, il en profiterait. De son côté elle avait été soulagé d'apprendre que personne ne la rejetait. Elle une mourante. Beaucoup de chose s'était passé depuis ce jour là. Un garçon nommait Harry Potter avait vaincu Lord Voldemort. Le couple était resté soudé envers les épreuves. Mais devant ce laps de temps si court qui leurs restait, Fred avait demandé Eden en fiançailles. Elle avait dit oui et elle était tombée enceinte. Une petite fille était née. Espoir. Malheureusement Eden était de plus en plus affaibli part sa condition physique. Les visions n'avaient pas cessé mais elle faisait comme ci de rien n'était. Fred aussi essayer de ne pas trop penser au triste moment qui les attendait. Mais ce jour arriva part un matin d'hivers. Eden avait refait un malaise et Fred s'était précipité à son chevet en laissant Espoir dans les bras de Molly. La petite fille n'avait que 2 mois._

___Mon amour, ça va allez comme toujours, t'inquiète pas…_

_Non, C'est la fin je le sens._

___Eden avait horriblement maigri. Elle arrivait à peine à soulever ses bras tellement la force lui manquait. Fred ne versa pas de larme. La douleur dépassait bien les pleurs Elle était en train de lui faire ses adieux. Il avait eu si peu de temps ensemble, c'était injuste._

_Prend soin de notre fille. Ne la laisse pas se maquiller avant ses 16 ans et lui donne pas sucrerie entre les repas surtout._

___Non ne t'inquiète pas. Mais tu sais tu pourrais la voir grandir ! Je suis sur qu'il existe un moyen de …_

_Non Freddy, tu le sais bien. Soit courageux, tout ira bien. Soit heureux et sache que tu peux refaire ta vie avec une autre. C'est tout le bonheur que je te souhaite. Prend soin de mon bébé. Je t'aime pour toujours._

___Son regard devint alors opaque. Elle ne bougea plus. Un sourire s'était figé sur ses lèvres. Fred tenait toujours sa maigre main dans les siennes._

___Je t'aime aussi… Non, je t'en supplie, me quitte pas… Reste. Reste pour Espoir !_


End file.
